


Blood

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: WinterFRE 2017 [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: Prompt fill for Winter FRE 2017 - 87. Blood-flavoured kisses





	

For most people milestones come with certain scents, sounds, and tastes.

The sound of the sea as waves crashed against the sand.

Sugar sticky fingers and used cinema tickets that never get thrown away.

A school bell ringing while your cheeks flush and lips tingle.

For Fíli and Kíli, milestones came with the taste of blood.

When Kíli was born Fíli cuddled him close in his little five year old arms while Óin tended to their mother. Kíli had yet to be cleaned, but Fíli still pressed his lips to Kíli’s forehead. It was a kiss tainted with the coppery tang of their mother’s blood. Fíli didn’t mind, he was just happy to finally hold his new little brother.

The first time Kíli fell from a tree, Fíli was there to kiss his bloody scrapes better. Kíli sniffled as his brother held him, offering up his grazed palm when Fíli asked if he’d missed anything.

When Fíli started training with Dwalin, Kíli was there pressing kisses to his bloodied knuckles. Fíli returned the favour when Kíli took up the bow, feathering light kisses over the torn skin of his fingers.

Their first true kiss came after a brawl in a local tavern. Hidden away in a darkened alleyway Fíli ran his hands over Kíli’s form, concern shining bright in his eyes as he checked for any serious injuries. Kíli had huffed a laugh before dragging Fíli against him, unable to resist the allure of his lips in his alcohol and adrenalin fuelled haze. The blood from Fíli’s split lip coated their tongues, but neither of them cared.

When they made love for the first time, Fíli clamped his lip between his teeth so tightly that they broke the skin when Kíli finally slid inside of him. Lapping at the bite, Kíli smeared the blood across Fíli’s lips before kissing him desperately.

After their first battle, they stumbled towards each other, mouths crashing together in relief at the other being safe. The acrid taste of orc blood unheeded in their delirious joy.

Their last battle saw Kíli stumbling while Fíli lay broken on the ground. Shallow breaths and harsh coughs sending ruby droplets to settle on his skin. Kíli whimpered and begged as he dropped to his knees and gathered Fíli into his arms, lips pressed to trembling, bloodied lips.

Most people’s milestones come with a certain scent, sound, or taste.

A sweet summer breeze carrying the scent of fresh warm bread.

The warmth of a lover lingering on the sheets.

The cool caress of a ring slipped onto a finger.

Fíli and Kíli had the taste of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably wasn't what the prompt giver was thinking when giving the prompt, maybe you actually were expecting a bit of Britchell? Honestly I was going to do something with them but then my brain pointed out that Anders doesn't like blood. Which kinda led me to not wanting to be mean, yet led to this(?!) So I don't really know what happened.
> 
> I've pretty much written, read over, and posted this in about 45 minutes as a break from writing what I'm meant to be writing, so apologies if it's crappy and for any mistakes in it.


End file.
